The following abbreviations that may be found in the specification and/or the drawing figures are defined as follows:
3GPP third generation partnership project
AWGN additive white Gaussian noise
BLER block error rate
C/I carrier-to-interference ratio
DL downlink
ECP extended cyclic prefix
E-UTRA evolved universal terrestrial radio access
eNB or eNodeB evolved node B/base station in an E-UTRAN system
E-UTRAN evolved UTRAN (LTE)
GBR guaranteed bit-rate
ID identification, identifier
IP internet protocol
LTE long term evolution
LTE-A long term evolution advanced
MCS modulation and coding scheme
PC power control
PHR power headroom report
PRB physical resource block
PUSCH Physical Uplink Shared Channel
QAM quadrature amplitude modulation
RF radio frequency
RSSI received signal strength indicator
SINR signal-to-interference plus noise ratio
TPC transmitter power control
TBS transport block size
UE user equipment (e.g. mobile terminal)
UL uplink
UMTS universal mobile telecommunications system
UTRAN universal terrestrial radio access network
VoIP voice over IP
In Release 10 of the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), physical uplink shared channel (PUSCH) transmit power for a user equipment (UE) in a subframe i for a serving cell c is defined by the following formula (see 3GPP TS 36.213 V10.3.0 (2011-09), Section 5.1.1.1):
                    ⁢          (      1      )                                    P                      PUSCH            ,            c                          ⁡                  (          i          )                    =              min        ⁢                  {                                                                                                                P                                              CMAX                        ,                        c                                                              ⁡                                          (                      i                      )                                                        ,                                                                                                                          10                    ⁢                                                                  log                        10                                            ⁡                                              (                                                                              M                                                          PUSCH                              ,                              c                                                                                ⁡                                                      (                            i                            )                                                                          )                                                                              +                                                            P                                              O_PUSCH                        ,                        c                                                              ⁡                                          (                      j                      )                                                        +                                                                                    α                        c                                            ⁡                                              (                        j                        )                                                              ·                                          PL                      c                                                        +                                                            Δ                                              TF                        ,                        c                                                              ⁡                                          (                      i                      )                                                        +                                                            f                      c                                        ⁡                                          (                      i                      )                                                                                                    }                      ,  
where PCMAX,c(i) denotes a maximum transmission power according to a UE power class in subframe i, and MPUSCH,c(i) is the bandwidth of the PUSCH resource assignment expressed as a number of resource blocks valid for subframe i and serving cell c. The transmission power of the UE increases in proportion to MPUSCH,c(i). PLc is the downlink path loss estimate calculated in the UE for serving cell c in dB and α(j) denotes a scaling factor, which is determined at higher layers in consideration of a difference between uplink and downlink channels established by a cell formation.
PO—PUSCH,c(j) is a parameter composed of the sum of a component PO—NOMINAL—PUSCH,c(j) provided from higher layers for j=0 and 1 and a component PO—UE—PUSCH,c(j) provided by higher layers for j=0 and 1 for serving cell c. A Modulation and Coding Scheme (MCS) or Transport Format (TF) compensation parameter ΔTF,c(i) can be defined as follows:ΔTF,c(i)=10 log10((2BPRE·K,−1)·βoffsetPUSCH)  (2),
where KS is a cell-specific parameter.
Power control based on Ks=1.25 attempts to limit the received carrier-to-interference (C/I) ratio in such a way that the C/I received at the eNB is specific to the particular MCS in use. However, power control based on Ks=1.25 has not proved to be very popular and is not even supported by all UEs. Thus it is not a complete commercial solution to the problem of limiting the interference in the system for small packet users (such as VoIP users) or other users with known packet sizes.